Mag Agents
The Mag Agents are A.A.H.W. agents that have been empowered to many times their normal size (about 4 times the size of a normal Madness character). They are recurring enemies in the Madness Combat flash series. Members Mag Agent: Torture Mag Agent Torture was the first Mag Agent that was seen in the series. He has been apparently tortured and/or genetically altered to look the way he does. There are two spikes going through Torture's head in an "X" pattern, but despite the bloody appearance of the piercing, they do not seem to hurt or even negatively affect him. These spikes are seen in 1337 agents hung on walls, who most likely revolted against the Auditor. Other notable aspects of his appearance are his clawed fingers and 1337 outfit. Mag Agent Torture attacked Hank in Madness Combat 7, punching a hole through the floor and firing at him with his large Mossberg 500. He dodged the shots, shattering his sword in the process, and leapt down through the hole in the floor where he confronted Torture. The two exchanged gunfire with Hank succeeding in shooting him a few times and eventually he smacked him away with his shotgun golf style. After he landed and dealt with a few agents, Torture loaded a 20 kg slug into his gun and fired it across the valley at Hank. Though he hit someone, he missed Hank, who headed inside the new building. Shortly after heading inside, Mag Agent Torture pursued him inside, appeared behind Hank, and attempted to take a swing at him. However he drove a chainsaw he had recently acquired into Torture's face, slicing it apart and ending the Mag Agent. Mag Agent V2 The Mag Agent V2s were more advanced versions of the Mag Agent design and were improved over the Mag Agent Torture. The two served as the Auditor's bodyguards, wearing masks with large deformed fangs and were known as Mag Agent V2A and V2B. After Jesus launched his assault on the Auditor's lair, one of them sent a message to their master to tell him what his former ally was up to. After Jesus killed a group of 1337 agents, the first of the Mag Agent V2s jumped out of a hole in the roof and began firing a large Deagle at him. But Jesus used his powers to reflect one of the bullets back at him, killing him. The second V2 appeared and began throwing everything he could get his hands on at Jesus. However he avoided the projectiles while reassembling his sniper rifle and the Mag Agent V2 pulled out his giant Walther PPK, only to get hit by a shot from Jesus, who continued to unload his gun into the agent until he lay dead. Mag Agent V3 The Mag Agent V3 was still in development before the Auditor activated him prematurely with his new powers, giving him the ability to create weapons and generating red veins on his head. He also wore an oxygen mask, most likely because he had still been in development and couldn't breath fine on his own yet. The Mag Agent V3 accompanied the Auditor to confront Sanford and Hank, but was strangely felled more easily than his predecessors, most likely due to his premature awakening. After being stabbed through the face by Hank's new tentacle claw, V3 fell off a cliff. Mag Agent V4 The Mag Agent V4s were the fourth version of the Mag Agents and wore suits like that of the 1337 crew, similar to the Torture and V2 designs. However this version wore a pair of goggles resembling night vision goggles. Two of this version of Mag Agent were seen and the first engaged Hank and Sanford unarmed, succeeding in hitting Hank a few times before smashing him into a wall. Sanford attempted to damage the V4, but an A.T.P. Agent caught his attention. Hank managed to free himself from the Mag Agent's grasp and charged up energy he gotten from coming into contact with Jesus' halo into his arm. With this empowerment, Hank killed the Mag Agent V4 with a strike to his head and another to his body. Later on, a second V4 engaged Hank and Sanford on top of the structure that the Auditor had summoned. He drew a large 1911A1, but was killed by Hank, who unleashed a barrage of gunfire from a M-249 on him. Mag Agent V5 The Mag Agent V5 is the fifth version of Mag Agent to appear in the series. Unlike the previous 4 Mag agents, this Mag agent is heavily armored. It only appeared in a non-canon episode, Incident: 110A. Mag Agent: N Mag Agent: N is a Nexus version of the Mag Agent and the final boss of Episode 1 of Madness: Project Nexus. Mag Agent: N can fire bullets that penetrate the player's TAC-Bar. In order to defeat him, Hank, Sanford and Deimos must damage him as much as possible until N falls to the floor. Upon falling to the floor, N's second phase begins. The Mag Agent will still try to shoot at Hank, Sanford and Deimos, but with less accuracy. He will also be unable to move around, making it is easier to attack him. When he is defeated, N falls to the floor and dies, concluding the first episode. Mag Agent: Gestalt Mag Agent: Gestalt is an armored mag agent version of the Abomination and a boss in Episode 1.5 of Madness: Project Nexus, appearing at the end of level 1.5-C. His body is covered by bulky armor and has most of his muscle exposed, with his skin only remaining on his hands and face. It's name means "form" or "figure" in German. Gestalt does not carry any weapons and fights using punches or by body slamming his foes. He is assisted by other abominations in the fight and is apparently an enemy to the 1337 agents. Like Mag Agent: N, Gestalt is defeated by shooting at him until he collapses. Gestalt's armor can be damaged by firearms and melee attacks alike. When either his body or head armor part is destroyed enough he will be capable of being damaged. Once defeated, the agents and abominations will stop swarming into the room, allowing the player to proceed to the final room of the stage. Gallery Magagentconcepts.jpg|Concept art of Mag Agents that may appear in Madness: Project Nexus 2 Category:Madness Combat Villains Category:Monsters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Evil Creation Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Giant Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Internet Villains Category:Minion Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Hostile Species Category:Enforcer Category:Barbarian Category:Mutated Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thugs Category:Totalitarians Category:Pawns Category:Indie/Doujin Villains